Numerous advertising and marketing techniques are used to enhance the sale of retail products to consumers. One technique that has proven profitable in retail sales is the presentation of products in a manner that is visually appealing to the consumer. Many consumers desire to gather as much information about a product as possible and efforts have been made to visually display products in a manner which assists the consumers in making an informed purchase. Packaging containers are commonly constructed to meet this goal through the provision of transparent windows or large openings that enable the product to be viewed therethrough. One drawback of such prior art containers is that they are usually constructed for displaying and storing a single product or object and not capable of displaying multiple products or objects.
One prior art container or case of interest here is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,551 to Kaufman. The Kaufman patent discloses a rectangular container comprising four sides, a top end, and a bottom end. Each of the four sides includes a window. The container further comprises a partition that divides the container into four quadrants. Each quadrant includes a shelf suitable for supporting an object and a storage space for a book, such that both the object and book are visible through the window. In addition, a string is attached to top end in order to facilitate carrying of the container.
Another prior art container of interest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,439 to Dennis. The Dennis patent discloses a portable storage container for storing dolls. The container includes a variety of inserts for dividing the container into a plurality of compartments, doors that open into each compartment, an upper storage space or area disposed above each compartment, and further doors that open into each of the upper storage spaces, together with a carrying strap.